Passion in the Demon
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Set after the Devil May Cry 4 events, Nero and Kyrie finally have time to themselves and decide to express their true feelings to each other. Contains Erotica, don't read if offended by such material. COMPLETE


**Hey people! This is my first Devil May Cry Oneshot, it's set after the events that happen in the Devil May Cry 4. I sure think Nero and Kyrie make a cute couple!**

**Enjoy!**

**Passion in the Demon**

Kyrie stood at her bedroom window in the Opera House staring at the ruined city below, she was sad at the destruction from the previous events, but she had another reason to take her mind away from it, apart from the fact that she was still alive, she was with the man she loved, and they finally had some time together, precious time.

She turned from the window and stared at the handsome man that stood before her near the bed, his intense yet gentle eyes looking back at her, she couldn't help but feel so happy and lucky to have him. Nero.

He had risked everything for her in the past few hours, he had suffered, he had fought he had sacrificed; he had done everything to make sure she was safe; she was so precious to him.

She smiled at him then turned to look out the window again; she then sighed with contentment as she felt Nero's hands slide around her body and pull her close to him. "Kyrie" he whispered passionately.

Kyrie moaned softly as she felt his hands over her body, then she shivered as she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck as he nuzzled it gently. She slowly reached up a hand to cradle his head delicately and stroke his cheek.

Nero continued to nuzzle her and kiss her soft skin, his soft flesh hand ran along her soft stomach, feeling the soft material of her dress, Kyrie then placed her other hand on his and caressed it. Nero then moved his demon hand up and stroked her silky red/brown hair.

Kyrie shivered as she felt its energy, Nero bit his lip as she moved. But Kyrie reassured him that it was ok. She turned her head towards him, as they did, they felt their lips meet. Nero's heart leapt, he had wanted to feel her soft lips since they had defeated the evil, but he had been interrupted down on the wreaked city. But now that he was kissing her, he felt like he had died to gone to heaven.

Kyrie was feeling a similar thing, her lips quivered as she felt Nero's against hers, she moved licked his lips and gently kissed his lips. Nero then moved his tongue towards her lips and licked them begging for an entrance. Kyrie opened her mouth and Nero slipped his tongue in. Soon they were locked in a passionate fiery kiss.

Kyrie slowly turned to Nero as they kissed, she then slid her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, Nero in turn slid his around her waist. They kissed passionately for a long time until they slid away and began to nuzzle each other, Nero then reached up to her shoulders and slowly began to unbutton her top.

She continued to breathe slowly in pleasure and didn't try to stop him, she also began to stroke the tops of his shoulders and begin to slide his thick coat off. Nero then helped her by letting the coat slide off and onto the floor. He then got the top layer of her top off, revealing a white corset top that lined her perfect curves and pert breasts.

Nero stopping breathing for a moment as he began to drink in her perfect figure, Kyrie smiled innocently at him, then cradled his face. Nero smiled back then pulled her close to him. Kyrie nuzzled him, then proceeded to take off his red zip up hoodie, revealing a dark shirt underneath.

Nero's eyes widened at how forward and bold she was being, but that look in her eyes told him that she wanted to go further and express her love and passion for him. Nero felt worried and embarrassed as he felt he had pushed her into this as he had began this activity and she was going along with it. She had never gone further before, he touched her hands.

"Kyrie" he whispered "are…are you sure about this..?" Kyrie looked up at him with her innocent eyes, "Nero…" she whispered "I'm sure….I love you….and I want to show my love for you….show you how deep my feeling go…." She stroked his demon arm, it glowed its sapphire blue colour as she touched it. "I love you…."

Nero leaned forward and nuzzled her, "I love you too…" she began to take off his black shirt exposing his muscular body; she then ran her hands over his skin, feeling his powerful muscles.

As she caressed him, Nero then began to fiddle with the back of her corset, unhooking it, then letting it fall, Kyrie was then half exposed to him, Nero was finding it harder to breathe as he stared at her beauty.

He then gently pushed her down onto the bed, Kyrie gasped softly as the cool sheets touched her back. Nero then nuzzled her chest, he had a strong desire to suckle at her pert nipples, butt he didn't, not yet, not until she said it was ok.

Kyrie moaned and stroked the top of his head, "Nero…." She whispered "please…do it…." Nero looked up at her, panting from the amazing passion. "Kyrie…." He whispered. "Please…." whispered Kyrie, "please….do it….I want you to…" Nero smiled, then began to lick her nipple, as he did, Kyrie moaned loudly and held him close, Nero licked with the tip of his tongue, then with his whole tongue.

Kyrie moaned loudly as Nero caressed her nipple with his tongue, she loved the wet softness of his tongue as it circled her nipple making Goosebumps rise from her skin. Nero then reached his demon had to her other breast and began to massage it gently. Kyrie moaned and held him close, the feel of his demon hand on her breast as he licked the other made her shiver, she felt so loved and happy that the man she loved was worshipping her in the only passionate way she could imagine.

After a while Nero took his mouth from her breast then began to run his hands down her soft body, his demon hand stroked her soft skin making her shiver in pleasure, Nero smiled at the Goosebumps that rose, he nuzzled her soft stomach and down to her lower region.

He began to kiss her skin, then he ran his hands down her hips to her legs, he could smell her sweet nectar from her sacred gates, the ones that would open up to him and him only. He wanted to taste it, drink from her and show her his passion and worship for her.

Kyrie began to softly moan as she felt his lips touch her soft skin and down to her lower region, he then felt him spread her legs apart, Nero then felt light-headed as the sweet smell of her nectar that flowed from her beautifully shaped opening. Kyrie then placed her hand on his head running her fingers through his soft white hair, indicating that she wanted him to continue.

Nero smiled and began to nuzzle her opening before easing the tip of his tongue to it, gently licking her bud and tasting her sweet fluids. Kyrie gasped and clenched the bed sheets with one hand as she stroked the top of his head with the other. As Nero caressed her opening with his tongue, he didn't want to wait anymore; he wanted to show his love for her,

He moved up from her opening kissing her body along the way until he got to her lips, Kyrie cradled his face as he licked her lips. He then began to pull off his trousers then throw them on the floor. Kyrie smiled as she felt his member on her leg. Nero began to nuzzle and kiss her neck as he began to slide his cock against her opening.

"Nero…" she whispered "please….do it…." Nero groaned and continued to kiss her neck, then moved up to her forehead, as he did, he positioned his cock towards her entrance; Kyrie parted her legs for him opening her sacred gates for him. Nero bit his lip then began to push within her, Kyrie inhaled sharply as she felt him enter her, then break through her sacred gates.

Kyrie felt tears in her eyes, yet she ignored the pain, she didn't regret this, she wanted him so badly, she didn't care if the first time hurt. She grasped Nero's shoulders and moaned.

Nero saw the tears in her eyes, to comfort her he leaned forward and kissed her eyes, kissing her tears away, Kyrie then bucked her hips trying to get comfortable as Nero began to thrust into her gently. Nero bit his lip as he thrust, such pleasure filled his body as he moved, he looked down at his lover's face, he could see the smile of pleasure on her face, so beautiful, so innocent.

He didn't want to be separated form her, he had lost her once when they were trapped inside the saviour, he didn't want to lose her again, he couldn't lose her, she was so precious to him. He began to thrust harder into her, as he did Kyrie moaned and pulled him close.

Kyrie bucked her hips upwards as they began to move in a graceful loving rhythm, she held him close and kissed his neck as he continued to thrust, Nero gritted his teeth at the pleasure and nuzzled the top of her head, feeling her silky red hair. As he thrust harder, she began to moan louder and wrapped her legs around him, pulling him deeper.

Soon her moans turned to cries of pleasure, Nero felt his whole body shake with passion as he heard the sound of her voice, her beautiful angelic voice. He had heard it in the Opera House before Dante had attacked, and it was one of the reasons that made him get attracted to her. Now she was singing her own song, a song of passion at only Nero could hear and it made him so happy, he moved more and thrust deeper into her.

After a while he began to feel the climax building in him, he didn't want to release it so soon, he wanted to hold her forever and never let go, he wanted to be far away from all the events that had happened, no hate, no evil, no demons, he wanted it to be just them, alone, connected with their love, he couldn't give her up.

Nero then felt something within him, he had to let it out, he held Kyrie close as he felt an explosion within him, Kyrie then felt herself explode, they exploded together like colourful glittering fireworks, fireworks of passion and love. Nero cried out and clenched the bed sheets with his demon hand as he held Kyrie close with his other, Kyrie arched her back and screamed.

Nero finally calmed down from the rush; he rested his forehead against Kyrie's, both glistening with sweat. Kyrie breathed heavily, her chest rising and falling. Nero kissed her forehead and stroked her face lovingly. "Kyrie" he whispered "I love you…" "I love you too Nero…" whispered Kyrie.

Nero kissed her lips once more "I promise" he whispered "I will protect you….let no harm come to you….I swear it….on my life" Kyrie embraced him, letting his sweaty head rest on her shoulder. "Nero….thank you…." She whispered "I love you so much…." Nero smiled and relaxed on her as he pulled the bed sheets over them both. Nero then held Kyrie close to him and slowly feel asleep, content and happy.

**Hope you enjoyed that! Do let me know what you think!**


End file.
